Para eso están las amigas
by lilyreiss
Summary: Cuando alguien que quieres te pide ayuda, es difícil negarse...por mucho que te duela


La noche ya estaba cayendo, y el atardecer se veía perfectamente desde lo alto de la montaña. Ambas jóvenes observaban la escena, sentadas hombro con hombro, con sus manos entrelazadas, y sus instrumentos a pocos metros, sobre la mesa de pic-nic en la que, minutos antes, habían estado tocando. Pero la música había dado paso a un silencio cómodo, solo roto por grillos y pájaros que andaban cerca. Pasados unos minutos, con el espectáculo acabado y la luna brillando ya en lo alto, se pusieron en pie. La castaña se acercó a su instrumento y agarró una botella de agua que guardaba en la funda. Tras beber, se la ofreció a su amiga con una sonrisa.  
-Beso indirecto-susurró casi para si al verla llevársela a los labios.  
-Eres una pervertida-bufó tras dar un trago y devolvérsela.  
-¿Por qué? ¡No dije nada malo!-toda su contestación fue una mirada de desagrado, y ella la sacó la lengua y la dio la espalda.  
-Kumiko.  
-¿Uh?  
-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?  
-Mmh-asintió distraída, mirando las estrellas.  
-¿En serio?  
-¿Qué hay de malo? Reaccionaste demasiado exagerada-de nuevo una mirada extraña-¿Tan raro es para ti que alguien haya querido besarme? Me ofendes.  
-No sabía que te interesasen los chicos, simplemente.  
-Y no lo hacen.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Yo no he dicho que fuese un chico. Hace unos años, una amiga del el grupo empezó a salir con un chico, y le dio su primer beso. Dijo que fue horrible, porque no sabía que hacer, y que la había dado mucha vergüenza. Entonces, a alguien se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería aprender antes de que nos pasase lo mismo y...bueno. Practicamos.  
-...raro.  
-Lo sé...pensarlo ahora es molesto. ¿Qué hay de ti?  
-Nada.  
-Uhm...  
-Kumiko-llamó, mientras se acercaba a ella, tras algo mas de un minuto de silencio.  
-¿Si?-al girar el rostro se encontró con el de su amiga a pocos centímetros-¿Re...Reina?  
-Sería muy vergonzoso besar al profesor sin saber qué hacer.  
-¿Y?-su mirada penetrante la hizo hacerse una idea de lo que quería-¡No! ¡Es raro!  
-¿No me ayudarás?  
-Lo haces sonar como si YO fuese la mala...¡Deja de mirarme así!-no se detuvo-¡Arg! Está bien...-se arrodilló de frente a ella, y su compañera hizo lo propio-Vale...cierra los ojos.  
Un rubor de extendió por su rostro. ¡Aquello no era justo! Ella quería a Reina...y aquel beso no significaría nada más que un entrenamiento para la trompetista. Pero ya había aceptado...no podía negarse ahora. Puso una mano en su mejilla y, tras inspirar profundamente, unió sus labios. La morena se quedó estática como un muerto, haciendo que una dolorosa quemazón recorriese su pecho. Aquel contacto era tan frío, tan vacío...Y no era sólo porque la chica no supiese besar. Aquella frialdad era confirmar todas sus sospechas: no tenía nada que hacer, era obvio que Reina no la veía como algo más haya de una amistad. Se apartó con brusquedad, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, no había hecho nada malo. No quería hacerla sentir mal. La miró a los ojos, y todo empeoró. No había nada, ni siquiera un sonrojo, ni una respiración algo acelerada...era como si la acabase de dar un simple apretón de manos.  
-¿Eso es todo?  
-Lo haces horrible, no tienes ni idea.  
-...eres una borde.  
-¡Y tu un robot! Un espejo tiene más movimiento que tu boca.  
-¿Hay que moverla?-sonó realmente sorprendida.  
-¡Claro! ¿No lo sabías?  
-¡Tu tampoco te moviste!  
-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si parecías de piedra?  
-Otra vez.  
-...¿Qué?  
-¡Otra vez! Tengo que aprender.  
-Arg...¡no!  
-¡Kumiko!-la agarró del hombro.  
-¡Te dije que...hmf!-sus labios fueron ocupados.  
Enfadada y herida, la castaña no aguantó más las lágrimas. Si la chica no iba a ser suya, al menos aprovecharía el momento. En aquella ocasión el beso fue brusco, mostrando la frustración que Kumiko sentía. La morena podía a duras penas seguirla, en gran parte a causa de la sorpresa, pero también por su falta de experiencia.  
-¿Mejor?  
-Si...-respondió con voz amarga, dándola de nuevo la espalda para mirar al cielo y ocultar su llanto.  
-Kumiko, ¿me ayudarás a practicar de vez en cuando?  
Con los ojos fijos en las estrellas, y las lágrimas corriendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas, suspiró. Si la chica no iba a ser suya...aquello era todo a lo que podía aspirar. Soportó un sollozo.  
-Claro, Reina...Para eso están las amigas.


End file.
